ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
"Ratchet & Clank: The Return of Dreadzone" '''is the first book in the '''Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox/'The Ratchet & Clank Inferno Trilogy'. Link to the first two chapters of the book: FanFiction.net. WARNING: 'Talks about the whole book. Only read the article if you don't care or if you want to read the story after. 'Plot Kerwan The story starts with Ratchet and Clank in their garage in Kerwan. Clank comes in and shows Ratchet an infobot (which then Ratchet quotes, "An infobot? I didn't know they made those in Polaris.") about the latest hero dissaperence, which was Quark. Dreadzone robots then break down a wall in the garage. They take Ratchet and Clank tries to stop them, but the robots tell him to get lost and then whack him back into the garage. Clank dosen't listen and grabs the ship as it takes off. Space He passes out after the ship makes it's third stop and he wakes up on an asteroid (it doesn't say in the book, but it's because the ships thrusters blasted him off the station and onto an asteroid). He sees a ship go by that looks exactly like the one Ratchet was on. He then runs and jumps to it. He sees two female lombaxes in the ship, and one of them looked like Angela Cross. The ship went into hyperspeed and he blacked out, again. 'Dreadzone II' 'Containment Unit' He wakes up and sees where Ratchet is transported. He goes to where he is, and sees the two female lombaxes, but the tall one gets transported. He sees that Ratchet is asleep, so he wakes him up. They are then dumped out of the Containment Unit onto the female lombax's, which is lowering. They then fall for a long time before Clank is pulled up back in the C.U. Two Dreadzone robots are there and take him into a room to experiment on him. Ratchet finally lands at the feet of the female lombax, who says her name is Amber. Clank is then experimented on by the main villain, Infernox. He then turns into Dark Clank after Infernox walks out. While Clank is escaping, Ratchet and Amber are staring at each other through the C.U. After a few minutes, Clank falls through the roof of the C.U. (in his normal form) and right beside Ratchet, who didn't notice Clank was missing or that he fell through the roof. Clank tries to get Ratchet's attention, and then finally screams right into his ear, resulting in Ratchet falling over, and yelling at Clank. Then, him and Clank realize that Ratchet's in love. Ratchet then tries to get OUT of love, and Clank charts down everything he sees Ratchet doing ("Mood swings: Check. Trying to stop it: Check. Acceptance?” He looked at Ratchet who was looking at Amber again. “Check.”). He then steps out of the C.U. and greets Angela Cross. 'Arena ' After a few minutes, Angela, Clank, Amber and Ratchet are then teleported into the Dreadzone II arena next to Quark, where they are all suddenly wearing Marauder armor and Deadlock Collars 2.0 (except Clank). Infernox thens rises from the floor and introduces himself ("Welcome, victims! I am Infernox. You are now on the arena for Dreadzone two! I have created this place just to kill the likes of you.). Everyone (except Clank) just stares at him in shock. Infernox sees them staring at him, so he explains that he is not Ratchet but just a robot with Infernox armor, who was built like a lombax by accident (but Clank still senses that he's Ratchet). He then orders them to spred out. They don't, so he says it again but with more force. They still don't, so he uses his power over fire to burn all of them (except Clank). Clank then extends his arm as a punch and whacks Infernox's leg, causing him to fall head first onto the ground, shattering one of his eye pieces. When Infernox stood, it revealed that he was NOT a robot. He ran for Clank, grabbed this robotic neck and threatened him ("Why you little! I'm gonna him you apart bolt by bolt!). Ratchet saw what was happening. He stood up with difficulty, and threw his wrench at Infernox who let go of Clank and fell backwards. He swore revenge, then teleported out. Robots then teleport into the room and surround them. They fight for 13 waves, but the robots get tougher and tougher. Then they surround them and are about to kill them, until they hear a battle ("Soldiers! ATTACK!!!"). They then see a male lombax swing down with 3 other lombaxes. The four lombaxes then shoot the robots, and one of them pulls out a glove that looks like a phoenix. (Being updated as it's written) Category:Ratchet & Clank: Rise of Infernox